<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When time runs out by IntoTheUnknown99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138904">When time runs out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99'>IntoTheUnknown99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The closing of a rift turns out to be a carefully thought-out set up to attack the High Warlock of Brooklyn when he's at his weakest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I don't what this is or if it even makes sense in the shadow world but I wanted to write it. I've been feeling a bit blah today but this helped. There will probably be a second chapter.. I'm not sure so I'll leave it as a one shot for now. </p><p>Sorry for the mistakes!! I hope you enjoy and that everyone is doing well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down by the docks was finally quiet, the sun started to poke through the clouds almost as if it knew the chaos was over. The last of the demon nest was finally defeated and the rift closed. The smell of blood and ichor permeated the air as the shadow hunters went about tending to the injured drawing iratzes on one another while those spared from injury did a sweep of the area. This was no ordinary nest, the feel of the demonic energy in the air felt off, something was amiss leaving everyone on guard. The quiet was becoming too much, this may be on the outskirts of the hustle and bustle of the city but this was still the city. Suddenly the eery quiet was broken by a loud voice. </p><p>"Bane!" An unknown party shouted from a nearby roof top gathering everyone's attention before a blast was shot towards the shadow hunters. Magnus immediately deflected it before putting up a protective barrier forcing all the others behind it. The other warlock quickly shot another blast at Magnus while he was distracted protecting those with him. "Oh you're making this too easy my friend." Was said with a sneer as Magnus was hit with the blast in his side nearly falling to the ground with a grunt. </p><p>Magnus quickly composed himself, his energy was fading fast between closing the rift and now keeping up the barrier. While Magnus is sure he means well, Alexander's constant pushing against the barrier was not helping it all. He just wanted his nephilim safe although the fact that nothing could get through either direction was most likely the cause of Alec's distress as that meant he couldn't shoot his bow. Admittedly it would be in the best interest of everyone if Alec could use his bow but the extra energy it would require to adjust the barrier was not energy he had to spare. Magnus knew things were not looking well for him and at this point his only hope was that Catarina would have gotten their earlier message for assistance. </p><p>"My friend?" Magnus asked in mock puzzlement "We must be remembering things differently but seeing as this whole charade seems a bit above your intellect I would assume you've managed to make a friend or two over the decades."</p><p>"You could say that. It would appear I'm not the only one to hold a grudge against the Great Magnus Bane." The younger warlock mocked as his magic started to manifest around his hands. Magnus wanted to make a sarcastic retort but at this point he was afraid he might pass out, at least Alec stopped pushing against his magic making things a bit easier. "You know I wanted to kill your nephilim first, thought it might be fun to make you watch but you're as stubborn as always. Just know once you fall he's next. If I'm lucky you'll stay alive long enough to see." By now the magic in his hands was far more powerful than anything he should have been capable of producing. </p><p>It would appear he did have friends after all Magnus thought ruefully. A quick glance out of his peripheral vision showed him Alec ready to take down the other warlock the second the barrier fell. Magnus knew he had to wait until the other released that death blast at him before he could drop the barrier otherwise he risked the crazed warlock turning that blast of magic towards his Alexander. His only regret would be the pain he's about to cause his beloved.</p><p> </p><p>The second Alec saw the slight shift of air in front of him he released his arrow taking out the other warlock immediately, not even giving him the satisfaction of seeing Magnus unable to stop the blast and fall. </p><p>Unfortunately for Alec he did see, his eyes followed the arrow watching it shoot true only to notice that the blast had already been released. "Magnus! NOOO!" Tore out of his throat as he tried to break free of those restraining him, they were only trying to save his life but in that moment he couldn't have hated his team more as he watched the love of his life get hit. The second the blast hit, Alec felt the multiple grips and arms around his waist soften so he could run to Magnus. He quickly dropped to his knees to lean over a miraculously semi conscious warlock. Alec gently cupped his face before his eyes scanned over the injuries. Well injury, just one it would appear, a gaping hole in his torso. "Hey baby, stay with me okay? Stay with me?" Alec whispered over the lump in his throat as gently stroked his cheek. "It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay!" Magnus just nodded and smiled sadly at him. Alec didn't like that look, it looked like he didn't believe him. He had to believe him, he had to be okay! And then he felt a warm wet hand on his own before golden cat eyes closed.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no." Alec kept muttering under his breath gently trying to shake the warlock awake. "Fuck!" He yelled when he got no response, he quickly sat up yanking off his shirt to activate any rune he could reach not caring what they were just that he was going to need as much angelic power coarsing through him as possible. He sat behind Magnus pulling him up so his back was resting against his chest and then he grabbed his hands pushing as much energy into the other as possible. "Come on Magnus, please!" He hadn't taken his eyes off Magnus until he heard a portal open and out stepped Catarina and Lorenzo. "Cat, please!" He begged in a voice he didn't even recognize as his own. Immediately both warlocks attempted to heal their fallen leader. </p><p>"Alec, I'm sorry." Catarina said with tears falling freely. "It's just, it's too much damage." She whispered hoarsely as she reached over to hold the lovers linked hands.</p><p>"No, no that's not possible. Him dying is not possible." He said sternly trying to figure something out. "Fray, draw a pentagram" he commanded. He was somewhat relieved when she didn't even question him but just went about carving a summoning circle in the dirt next to them. His head was starting to spin and he was getting nauseous due to how much energy he was pushing into Magnus but he wouldn't stop. Catarina and Lorenzo were still attempting to heal Magnus probably just to appease him but as long as they were trying he didn't care.</p><p>"Alec?" Jace questioned probably noticing the strain on the bond. "Alec it's too much, you need to stop." Alec just ignored him as he noticed Clary was done with the circle.</p><p>"Thank you Clary, now we need to fill it with his blood." </p><p>"Alec no!" Catarina protested "You can't, he wouldn't want this!"</p><p>"He is dying!" Alec choked on a sob. "He is dying and there's nothing we can do. I can't help him, I can't fix him but I can summon the one person who can." Alec started shaking with the effort of pushing his energy into Magnus but only held onto him tighter. </p><p>"Alec please!" Jace gasped as his parabatai rune started to throb. "It's too much, stop! I think you're dying."</p><p>The panicked look on Jace's face broke his heart. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't. I can't live without him." He sobbed as Jace fell to one knee clutching his hip.</p><p>Jace took a deep breath before standing and walking over to stand behind Alec who immediately sagged into his parabatai's legs. Jace placed both hands on his bare shoulders before lighting up his runes and pushing energy into his brother. "Whither thou goest, I will go." </p><p>"The summoning circle is filled, now what?" Lorenzo asked and even before he had a chance to complete his question Alec was already muttering the incantation he memorized long ago in the event that he was desperate enough to use it. The ground started to shake as flames took over the circle before they died down leaving a very angry, very powerful Prince of Hell in their wake. </p><p>"Who in their right mind, would summon me?" Asmodeous nearly bellowed before he noticed Magnus only just barely alive due to the nephilim holding him who was also near death if the flickering parabatai runes meant anything. "My son" he whispered. "Release me!" he commanded and before anyone could even try to stop him the nephilim holding his son kicked his foot through the outer circle releasing the Prince of Hell. Asmodeous kneeled down next to the couple before looking up to Jace "Step away Goldilocks".</p><p>"But he'll die." Jace whispered brokenly holding on tighter to Alec's shoulder.</p><p>"Jace let go." Alec whispered barely conscious at this point.</p><p>"You can't ask me to do that." Jace choked back tears at the same time Asmodeous stated curiously "But you'll apparently die."</p><p>Alec didn't respond to either statement, he just leaned forward to nuzzle into the back of Magnus' neck before whispering "I love you, please don't be mad at me." </p><p>Asmodeous noticed time was most definitely not on his side so he sent a small blast at a Jace, just enough to break their contact before immediately wrapping both his son and his nephilim in his magic. He raised them both up off the ground and rotated Magnus so they were facing each other. Muttering under his breath he healed his son but it would appear even that was not enough. Magnus had been closer to death than he realized, their was more of the nephilim's energy in his son than their was in the nephilim and he could barely sense his son's power. The only way to save them both at this point was to link their energy's, binding them for life. Seeing as Asmodeous wasn't ready to lose his son, he would have killed him himself if he was, he linked the two. If the nephilim was prepared to die for Magnus, he figured it was safe to assume he'd live forever for him too. Not really caring either way he lowered them both back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So this is super short but I find it less overwhelming to write them short and I didn't think it was going to flow well with the next scene. This will have at least two more chapters I believe but who knows where my mind will take it.</p><p>I hope you enjoy. Please try to ignore the grammar mistakes, I know sometimes that's difficult so if there's any mistakes that truly irk you let me know and I'll do my best to fix it and not repeat it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything hurt. It hurt in a way he's never experienced, a deep achiness that he couldn't remember the cause of. He tried to open his eyes but the effort was exhausting. Something was knawing at him, something happened, something bad but what was it? It hurt too much to think. He never quite managed to get his eyes opened before the darkness consumed him again.</p><p>He woke again, or had he been awake this whole time? He can't seem to recall but the pain seems better now so at least there's that. The exhaustion is still there and he wants to wake up, wants to recall what put him in this miserable state but there are comforting fingers running though his hair. He has a flashback to when he was a boy, scared and alone when his nightmares and reality are one and then those same comforting fingers. "Rest my son, you're safe now." He can't help but think what a realistic flashback before the darkness takes over once again.</p><p>He remembers. There was a rift and he was nearly depleted when they were attacked again, because of him. He remembers sorrow and guilt, he hears a gut wrenching phantom scream that has tears falling freely from his eyes that still refuse to open. They need to open, he doesn't want to remember anymore, he needs to wake up from this nightmare. Pain like he's never known tears through his body, desperate hazel eyes pleading with him. No, no more. He doesn't want to know anymore. Angelic energy flowing into him at an alarming rate and a panicked parabatai pleading. No, no, no, he didn't. It's too much energy, take it back he needs it! It's the only thing that makes sense, how he's still here. Alexander what did you do?! He doesn't want to know anymore and yet his mind can't stop screaming.. if your here, he's not. "Alexander no!!" He sobs out, willing the darkness to come again, he doesn't want to know. </p><p>"Hush my boy, your nephilim is safe too." He hears the same comforting voice as fingers start to thread through his hair again. It's not helping this time, he can't breath, his love is gone. Someone leans over him slightly before linking his hand with another. A hand he'd recognize anywhere, bigger than his own, soft yet calloused.</p><p>"Alexander." He whimpers before trying to get his brain to communicate with his hand. Everything seems so much harder but he manages a gentle squeeze and gets a faint squeeze back in return.</p><p>"You're both okay Magnus, you need more rest though." He hears as fingers resume playing with his hair. Maybe that voice isn't a flashback afterall but then that would mean..</p><p>"Papa?" He manages to say, his eyes opening just slightly to make out a figure he hasn't seen in centuries sitting at his bedside.</p><p>"Yes my boy, now rest. I'll watch over you both." And he should not take comfort in that but he does, and so with his father on one side and Alexander on the other he falls into a much more relaxing sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short one! I hope you enjoy! Well wishes to everyone. Next up will be Alec's reaction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus woke with a start. Everything flooded back to him and panic nearly set in again until he quickly glanced to Alec's side of the bed. Seeing his Shadowhunter sleeping peacefully beside him brought a sense of relief Magnus didn't know existed. In that brief moment of panic, everything ceased. There was no color, no joy, not even sadness just a bleak emptiness that could only be filled with Alexander by his side. Those seven seconds of emptiness would be a feeling he'll never forget nor does he ever want to experience again. Ignoring the pain radiating through his body Magnus leans over Alec, resting a hand on his chest. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest brings the color and emotion back into his life. Just to be sure it's not an illusion Magnus gently lays his head on the firm chest and the gentle thump thump allows music back into his life. The seven seconds of panic which felt like an eternity is completely erased as Magnus continues to listen to the most important noise he'll ever hear. Silent tears fall freely staining the shirt beneath him, he never thought he'd get this again.</p><p>"I assure you he's fine, Magnus." A voice startled him and he remembered gentle reassurances and comforting fingers. Magnus quickly turned to face his father, immediately regretting it as pain and a bout of nausea flared up. </p><p>He stared at his father in horror and confusion. "What idiot summoned you?!" He blurted out and wiped his cheeks free of tears. He got his answer when his father glanced to his sleeping nephilim. "Oh hell, what did you do to him? How am I alive?"</p><p>"I didn't do anything to him! Stop being so hostile with me, I could have let him die." Asmodeous said looking not too impressed.</p><p>"Why didn't you? What was your price?" Magnus asked, a thousand different scenarios running through his head and none of them were good.</p><p>"There was no price, it's not like he stayed awake long enough to negotiate."</p><p>"So you just helped? Out of the goodness of your blackened heart?" Magnus doubted.</p><p>"You act as if I've never done anything fatherly for you. I seem to recall a scared little boy calling me papa and clinging to my hand lifetimes ago." His father said smugly.</p><p>"And you took advantage of me! Congratulations, father of the century you are." Magnus rolled his eyes and sat up a bit to lean against the headboard. He felt his father's magic reach out helping to soothe his movements.</p><p>"An opportunity presented itself Magnus, surely you can't hold a grudge for that. Turns out you get your stubbornness from me so it was all for naught anyway." Asmodeous shrugged. </p><p>Alec started to shuffle and rolled towards Magnus wrapping his arm around his thighs and snuggling in close. Magnus gently started to push the hair out of the sleeping man's face. He looked towards his father with a vulnerability he hasn't shown him since he was just a boy. "He's really okay?"</p><p>"Yes my boy, I've even improved him." </p><p>Magnus was instantly relieved and then horrified. "Improved?! What does that even mean?!"</p><p>"He's immortal." The Prince of Hell casually stated as if he didn't just drop a giant metaphorical bomb.</p><p>"I'm sorry what?!" Magnus nearly shrieked.</p><p>"You are a lot more difficult to please than I remember.. Here have a snack?" Asmodeous snapped his fingers conjuring a soft pretzel.</p><p>"I'm not a child Father, a snack isn't going to make this better. You just can't change someone's mortality!"</p><p>"Would you have rather I let him die?"</p><p>"No! No of course not." Magnus nearly panicked just at the thought and Alec snuggled closer almost at if he could sense his distress.</p><p>"Stop looking at me like I just kicked your cat. It's your fault anyway." Asmodeous petulantly tried to defend himself.</p><p>"My fault?!" Magnus was outraged. "You're the Prince of Hell and you couldn't find a middle ground between dead and immortal!?"</p><p>"Yes you're fault, you finally picked someone I approve of. Any of your other lovers I would've just killed."</p><p>"That's comforting." Magnus rolled his eyes. "You don't even know him, how could you possibly approve?"</p><p>"I know enough, he summoned me, released me with out a second thought and was prepared to sacrifice himself. He clearly recognizes your superiority, therefore I approve."</p><p>Magnus just stared at his father "Your take on love is truly warped." He sighed. "He's still a nephilim right?" Magnus was terrified of this response. Immortality is one thing but to take away Alec's identity, he didn't even want to think about that.</p><p>"Unfortunately, nothing I could do about that flaw. Too much of his energy was already flowing through you and with you practically dead neither of you would have survived that sort of transformation." Magnus let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding at his father's response.</p><p>They spent the next half hour going over Alec's immortality so when he finally woke Magnus would be able to answer all of his questions.</p><p>"As fun as this has been, it is time for me to return." Asmodeous got up and ran his fingers through his son's hair just one more time.</p><p>"Of your own free will?" Magnus asked dumbfounded.</p><p>"Yes, it would appear your little nephilim is quite clever." Asmodeous stated with a smirk but didn't elaborate.</p><p>"Papa?" He asked showing his father his vulnerability once again. "What if he doesn't want forever with me?"</p><p>Asmodeous smiled reassuringly at his son "My dear boy, even I can see how deeply he cares for you. He is yours for as long as you want him."</p><p>Magnus slowly detangled himself from Alec and approached his father. Asmodeous immediately sent some healing magic into his son to help aid him. "Thank you." Magnus whispered with tears in his eyes before slowly wrapping his arms around his father. "For everything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I'm so sorry for the wait! I truly underestimated the commitment it takes for writing a story no matter how short. I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>As always sorry for the mistakes! Hopefully they aren't too bothersome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been nearly four days since Alec awoke in his arms. Four days of gentle reassurances, of never letting the other out of his sight, of convincing himself that everything was going to be alright but most importantly.. four days of avoidance. Now he's not one to brag but avoiding things he didn't wish to confront is something he's become quite good at over the centuries. But as with most things Alexander is the exception, he didn't want to hide things from him but that didn't make the coversation they needed to have any less daunting.</p>
<p>After dear old dad left Magnus spent his time combing his fingers through his loves hair and watching him breath calmy until he himself was convinced that this wasn't a dream. That this was real and Alexander was safe and with him before he dozed off as well for some much needed rest.</p>
<p>At first distracting Alec from the no doubt millions of questions running through his mind was rather easy. Thank goodness for over bearing siblings. They had just about enough time for Magnus to convince him that they were indeed okay before Jace and Izzy were threatening to knock down their bedroom door and of course Jace and Izzy also meant Clary and Simon. They hovered and lingered and questioned until Alec was just over it. Magnus was impressed with how long he was able to put up with the coddling, it was almost nonstop and then the process started all over again when Max and Maryse joined the apparent family reunion the next day. As grateful as Magnus was for the intrusion and postponement of the ineveitable, he truly just wanted to be alone with Alec. He got his wish when Jace absentmindedly followed Alec to the bathroom and then muttered under his breath that he just wanted to make sure he got there okay when Alec glared at him. Of course his boyfriend could never stay angry with his parabatai for long so he just rolled his eyes and pulled the shorter man in for a hug no doubt whispering reassurances before he quickly yet efficiently kicked his family out for the night.</p>
<p>Magnus got lucky that night. Having been too exhausted by his family Alec just led them to bed and cuddled into the Warlock's smooth tan chest. "We still need to talk Mags" was whispered before soft snores filled the air and sue him if that noise nearly made him want to cry. Not in sadness but in relief, he nearly lost this and that train of thought was crippling. Alec shifted, almost as if he could sense the dread that Magnus was just feeling to comfort him, squeezing him a bit closer in his sleep.</p>
<p>The next day Magnus almost felt guilty as he texted Catarina, inviting her over for a late lunch. Both he and Alec were still recooperating and sleeping in had become the norm for them these last couple of days. So when Alec woke shortly after him and was informed of the days plans disappointed crossed his face momentarily before he kissed Magnus and headed to the shower. Now Magnus couldn't help but feel disappointed as well, since Alec's family made themselves at home for nearly 2 days all he's wanted was a lazy day with Alec and his cowardness got in the way.</p>
<p>When Alec finished in the bathroom he came up to Magnus, breaking his train of thought "It's okay Mags, I'm sure Cat is just as anxious to see you as my family was me. She's just a hell of lot more patient, well have tomorrow. We can even deem it a no serious talk day, i just want to spend the day with you."</p>
<p>"I'd like that' Magnus almost whispered before leaning up and pulling Alec down for a short but sweet kiss.</p>
<p>"Good, now go get ready it's nearly lunch and I'm starving." Alec chuckled as he headed to the kitchen to start on lunch.</p>
<p>By the time Magnus entered the kitchen to help, Cat and Alec had just about finished getting everything ready. "Oh, sure. You show up right when we finish." She called him out before bringing him in for a tight hug. "It's so good to see you Magnus." She whispered and he could tell she was trying to hold off tears making his eyes water as well.</p>
<p>"Alright you two, no tears or I'll start too." Alec joked effectively lightening the mood. </p>
<p>They all sat around the table enjoying themselves. Unlike Alec's family, she didn't hover or ask endless questions, nor did she follow either of them to the bathroom. They were all just content to be in each others company. Raphael stopped by at one point as did Lorenzo briefly. Ragnor sent a fire message congratulating him on being alive another day and if he manages to stay out of harms way maybe they could meet for lunch within the next decade, the maybe was emphasized. All in all it was a good day but no less exhausting, so come bed time there was very little talk before they were asleep in each others arms once again.</p>
<p>Alec was true to his word the next day. They had a lazy start to the day trading soft kisses and teasing touches until they were both moaning out the others name. Magnus managed to coax Alec into a shower before they went back to bed for a little bit longer. They made lunch together and after they cuddled up in the couch to watch a movie. Alec timidly kept playing with his fingers, no doubt unused to them being bare during the day. Neither noticed dinner time came and went until Alec's stomach gave a loud grumble. Over the last couple of days they nearly regained all their strength back and it would appear Alec's appetite was back ten fold as he polished off his second plate in record time.</p>
<p>As they were getting ready for bed Magnus came up with a plan for tomorrow's talk, starting with breakfast in bed with all of Alec's favorites. He didn't get much further in his mental planning before he randomly felt a surge of anxiousness before it calmed down just as suddenly. Alec entered the room right after that and his plans for tomorrow didn't matter anymore, well depending on how things went, breakfast in bed was still a possibility.</p>
<p>"I'm not really sure what happened but I can feel it Mags and I just.. Are you, do you not want it? Is that why you keep putting this off? We can weaken it most likely, if it's anything like the parabatai bond but we'd have to spend time away from each other and I guess, I could, for you. If, if that's what you wanted?" Alec stuttered through his speech while Magnus looked at him dumbfounded. </p>
<p>"Alexander I'd never want time away from you. I'm not sure what.. Wait, what do you mean you feel it?" Magnus said as he rested his hands on Alec's chest needing the touch to ground him. Time away from his Alexander is the last thing he wants, it's actually what he fears most once Alec learns the truth. Almost as if Alec senses his internal chaos he pulls Magnus closer, one hand gently cupping his jaw and the other linking with Magnus' over his chest.</p>
<p>"You really haven't realized? If this.." Alec takes a deep breath and slowly relaxes before Magnus is hit with a swarm of emotions that nearly brings him to his knees."Isn't what your afraid of, than what has you so scared Magnus?" He asks gently.</p>
<p>Magnus moves his hands up to grip tightly to Alec's shoulders. His system seems to be flooded with emotions that aren't his, there's happiness, confusion, a slight feeling of hesitance and is that amusement? Magnus looks up to see Alec trying to hide a smirk at his obvious befuddlement, Magnus feels irritation at his partners amusement which in turn causes Alec to laugh out loud. Ohh.. if he can feel Alec it would only make sense that Alec picked up on his emotions as well. All traces of irritation fade at the sound of Alec's laugh. </p>
<p>Magnus is not prepared for what he feels next, Alec is truly going to be the death of him because he can barely breath through the overwhelming amount of love flowing through the bond. Alec tips his head up slightly to look into Magnus' eyes, glamour long gone at this point. It's one thing to get to experience Alec's love first hand everyday but to actually feel it?! Magnus is struggling to comprehend how one can feel so much and so deeply for him nevermind still properly function on a daily basis. This is an all consuming feeling of safety and warmth, happiness like he's never felt before. He doesn't realize he's started to silently cry until Alec gently brushed his thumb along his cheek and only then does he notice the tears slowly falling from hazel eyes as well. Magnus takes in Alec's tear stained cheeks and radiant smile to realize Alec must be feeling the same immense feeling of love returned through the bond. Magnus can't help flooding the bond with elation as he realizes he gets this forever.. forever, oh no. Dread starts to keep in and naturally Alec picks up on it.</p>
<p>"Love, please tell me what's been bothering you so I can reassure you. Absolutely nothing you say could change what I feel for you Magnus, you must know that now."</p>
<p>Magnus sighed and looked up into Alec's eyes, still clinging on for dear life. "I, I didn't ask for this. You must know Alexander I'd never do something like this without your consent but my dad. Well he really only focuses on himself with little thought to possible consequences and he, he wanted me alive and figured I'd want you alive too which obviously I did but he didn't... He couldn't save us both without linking us which I didn't realize we'd be able to feel each other like this." Magnus paused for a second quickly realizing something. "These past days you could feel everything I've felt?! How did I not drive you mad, I was driving myself insane!"</p>
<p>Alec chuckled "It wasn't so bad, Jace isn't always great at shutting it down so I'm used to random turmoil that's not my own. But back on topic Mags, what are you afraid to tell me?"</p>
<p>"I, right okay." And this time Magnus tried to pull away slightly but strong hands kept him firmly in place and he was once again hit with a tide of unwaveringly love and support. Magnus took a deep breath, like a bandaid, he could do this. "So, so much of your energy was already flowing through me. It was basically the only reason I was even savable at that point but my father didn't have much time. The quickest most effective solution was to link our energies, so he did. And that saved us both but also linked you to me.. for as long as I live." Magnus wanted to whisper the last part but somehow managed to keep his voice steady as he gazed into shocked hazel eyes.</p>
<p>Alec open and closed his mouth but no words would come out. He had shut the bond after his last encouraging wave of love so Magnus couldn't even feel what was going on through his mind.</p>
<p>"Alexander, please say something. Or open the bond or just something to let me know what your thinking.</p>
<p>"I'm yours.. forever?" Alec asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Yes, if you want." Magnus whispered just as quietly. In a sudden rush he felt Alec completely open up his end of the bond again and was completely blind sided by the amount of positive emotions. Elation, happiness, relief, love didn't even begin to describe the assault on his senses.</p>
<p>"I want, fuck Magnus I've never wanted anything more." Alec started to push Magnus towards their bed as he pulled Magnus in for a heated kiss.</p>
<p>"Alexander." Magnus sighed before holding him back slightly. "There's so much to talk about, don't you have questions? Concerns?"</p>
<p>"Oh so many, I don't even know where to start if I'm being honest." Alec tipped his chin up before smirking that smirk that made Magnus' knees go weak. "But guess what baby? We've got forever to talk, right now I want to celebrate." Alec said huskily and Magnus might have protested if he didn't have the reassurance of the bond to let him know Alec was truly okay with this. "I also want this off" Alec said tugging on Magnus' shirt before sparks shot from his fingers doing exactly as he asked. Alec's eyebrows comically shot to his forehead. "Did you do that?" He asked Magnus who shook his head no. "I did that?!" Alec asked in disbelief and if Magnus was being honest he was just as shocked and quite frankly turned on so he just nodded yes as he flicked his own fingers ridding Alec of his shirt. "Oh this is going to be fun." Alec said sexily before attempting and succeeding in making Magnus' pants disappear.</p>
<p>Magnus just added that to the list of questions and concerns before dropping onto the bed, pulling a very happy Shadowhunter with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay.. so I thought I was done with this but had an idea. I don't think some of this is actually plausible in the shadow world but I'm going with it.</p>
<p>It's unedited, as always so hopefully you can look past the mistakes and enjoy it anyway!</p>
<p>Warning for cliff hanger! No one dies though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All things considered, things were going well. Really well.. almost too well if Magnus was being honest. Getting a hold on the bond took some getting used to, especially when Magnus' constant worrying was being misinterpreted by Alec. Thankfully they were able to sort through the worry and confusion flowing through the bond after multiple talks in which Magnus insisted Alec leave the bond open, it wasn't exactly fair in Magnus' opinion seeing as that he was still trying to figure out to mute his end of it. After convincing Alec to let go and let Magnus feel his emotions while Magnus himself discovered how to manage it, they came to the conclusion that they both liked leaving it partially opened. Especially when they needed to leave each others side which was becoming more and more frequent as they slowly got back into their routines.</p>
<p>Magnus was also coming to realize that it was becoming Alec's preferred method of communication. Before all this happened Alec had a tendency to shut down after a bad day to avoid talking about it. Now he would come home and the second he walked through the door he just let go everything he was feeling. He would all but collapse in his husband's arms and 'tell' him all about his day with out actually having to utter a word. Magnus was grateful for the insight into what his shadowhunter was feeling and that no matter what was going on, their was always a constant reassuring warmth bouncing back and forth. </p>
<p>Even informing his immediate family went smoother than Magnus imagined. Magnus was dreading the conversation and even though Alec was insisting they just figure it out themselves eventually, he knew the younger man was just as nervous. They decided to inform Magnus' closest friends, his family first, assuming it would be easier and a good practice run telling a few immortals that another immortal was among them as opposed to explaining to a bunch of mortals that one of them was now immortal. One thing they did decide to keep quiet on was Alec's ability to wield Magnus' magic. It had only happened a few times and seems to be related to their emotions, so until they figure that out they thought it best to keep it to themselves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He did what?" Catarina asked alarmed as she tried to process everything she just heard. "Is he still here?" She inquired looking over her shoulder half expecting to see Asmodeous himself lingering in a corner.</p>
<p>"Catarina dear, you heard right the first and second time.. must we go through it again?" Magnus sassed his friend. "And that's the weird part, he just left back to Edom."</p>
<p>"Dear boy, that's the least outrageous thing in the verbal bomb you just spat at us." Ragnor informed casually sipping his tea. The main reason Magnus had to explain everything twice was due to Ragnor ignoring the urgent family meeting until Catarina sent him a fire message informing him of Alec's immortality in which case he decided his presence was indeed needed.</p>
<p>Just then they heard the door click and heavy footsteps approaching. Alec walked through pulling his jacket off, he leaned down to briefly capture Magnus' lips is a chaste kiss. "Sorry I'm late" he whispered to Magnus before settling down next to him. </p>
<p>There was a brief awkward pause before they carried on with the conversation, both Magnus and Alec answering until Catarina asked "How did you know how to summon him like that?"</p>
<p>Alec paused and the others picked up on the slightest of shifts in Ragnor's demeanor as well. "I, uh I read it somewhere?" Alec tried.</p>
<p>"Alexander you're a horrible liar." Magnus deadpanned as everyone in the room picked up on his hesitance. "Summoned him like what? How was my father summoned?" Magnus almost felt foolish for just asking now as it hadn't occurred to him before this. It's not like summoning a Prince of Hell is a common practice for shadowhunters so Alec would have had to go out of his way for this information.</p>
<p>Alec was hoping Catarina would explain what had happened but she just gave him a pointed look, he sighed as he resigned himself to explaining his actions to Magnus. "I had Clary draw a summoning circle, Lorenzo had helped by filling it with your blood." Alec grimaced at that part remembering just how badly Magnus was injured. "And then I recited the incantation."</p>
<p>Magnus was mildly surprised, using his blood is almost like a direct line to his father. One of the main reasons not many know of his parentage is for that fact, summoning Asmodeous is still difficult but it's that much easier using Magnus. "And how did you come across this information?" Magnus was starting to feel.. well he didn't quite know. He was frustrated with himself for not asking these questions earlier too consumed by his own guilt only to realize Alec had a secret or two of his own. "This isn't exactly known information Alexander and it's certainly not something you try on a whim especially under duress. Even the slightest of mispronunciations could have had serious repercussions." Magnus got up, sitting still was making him feel even more anxious about everything and he was starting to spiral. He could feel Alec try to reach out through the bond but he shut it down almost immediately missing the hurt cross his lovers face, his old insecurities trying to bubble through the surface. "You essentially had my father's calling card! How? Why?"</p>
<p>"Mags, I can explain please just.." Alec tried to calm him thinking of what best to say next but Magnus knew him too well.</p>
<p>Golden cat eyes burned brightly with Magnus' barely contained rage "Alexander I will ask this only once, why are you stalling? How did you come across this information."</p>
<p>Alec stood up as well, the two completely ignoring the guests who watched on surprised as Alec approached Magnus. No shadowhunter in their right mind would walk up to a Warlock so lost in their emotions and Magnus let him. Alec came within arms reach and slowly reached up, giving Magnus time to pull away but of course he didn't. Alec gently cupped his neck, brushing his thumb along his jaw and gently tilting his chin up so he could look directly into Magnus' eyes. "I researched Magnus, a lot and then I asked a trusted individual their input as well." Magnus went to interrupt but Alec pressed a finger gently to his lips. "This isn't the first time your life has been threatened my love. I could only sit back so many times and watch helplessly as I called Catarina or Lorenzo to come heal you because you were hurt trying to protect others, to protect me. So I came up with a last resort, one only to be used if there was no other option and their wasn't. Not this time, you would have left me Magnus and I understand you're angry with me but you are alive to be angry with me and that's all I care about. I would never summon him unless absolutely necessary and I'd never summon him to hurt you, you must know that." Alec nearly pleaded, hoping Magnus would understand.</p>
<p>"I do, I know that." Magnus whispered before clearing his throat. "But why the secrecy, why not tell me you had this information?"</p>
<p>"I, I honestly don't know. I was hoping I'd never have to use it so it wouldn't matter."</p>
<p>"Alexander that's not how that works. You should have told me, you could have even asked me for the information."</p>
<p>"Would you have even given it to me if I had asked? Or what if I had told you I knew how to directly contact your dad and you explicitly told me not to no matter what. And what if I listened and you had actually died when he could have saved you and what if..." Alec kept rambling on, tears beginning to shine in his eyes when Magnus interrupted him.</p>
<p>"That's a lot of what if's darling." Magnus' anger all but dissipated at the heart broken look on Alec's face. </p>
<p>"I can't lose you Magnus and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I went around you to gather the information. I didn't mean any harm by it, I just wanted a way to save you in the unlikely event you needed saving." Alec leaned forward pressing his forehead to Magnus' as he clung to his neck, pulling him in closer. </p>
<p>"It's okay my love, we'll talk more of this later." Magnus whispered, kissing Alec's forehead before pulling away. "I'm assuming the trusted individual you went to is in this room?" Magnus asked looking directly at Ragnor.</p>
<p>"Oh bugger off, you will not die before me old friend. I simply will not allow it." Ragnor grumbled.</p>
<p>"Is that why you didn't find it surprising Asmodeous left on his own?" Magnus asked, linking hands with Alec and walking back to the couches to sit down.</p>
<p>"Ahh yes, that part was actually your Nephilim's idea. We simply found a way to make him grow weaker the longer he was topside." Ragnor took a sip of his tea frowning when he found it went cold. "Well this has indeed been a ball but I believe it's time to go. I shall be expecting your visit as I know you wish to berate me for meddling."  Ragnor abruptly said before he created a portal and left.</p>
<p>"As social as ever that one." Magnus quipped. </p>
<p>"Can't say I blame him, you're ability to age us is remarkable." Cat snapped back fondly. They continued talking for awhile before she needed to leave to get Madzie from Raphael who decided to take the young warlock for an outing after getting an abridged version of what happened.</p>
<p>Once alone again they silently decided a night cuddled on the couch was more important than getting into another heavy discussion. Tomorrow they had brunch planned with Alec's family which was sure to bring up more issues that they would again tackle together. </p>
<p>Although sometimes plans get altered and as Alec got up to grab them a blanket a crippling pain shot through him, radiating from his hip bringing him to his knees. Alec bit his lip to refrain from crying out as Magnus ran to him, nearly stopping in his tracks when Alec looked up, hazel eyes turned icy blue and serpent like as magic swirled around chaotically.</p>
<p>"Jace!" Alec hissed through clenched teeth as he stumbled up waving his hands and through a portal not created by Magnus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! This gets a bit sad I think at the end and the next chapter is the last! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus reacted fast enough to grab the tail end of the blanket Alec was still clutching, following him through the portal. They walked out into a dark alley, the range of emotions going through the bond was going to give him whip lash and yet he couldn't understand how Alec appeared so together. </p>
<p>Izzy gasped as they quickly approached and Magnus looked up just in time to see Alec's eyes change back at the same time the portal vanished. "What happened?!" Alec demanded reaching for his stele to draw an iratzi and then another and another but none of them would stick. There was giant gash through Jace's torso, black lines branching out and getting worse by the seconds. Magnus could feel the panic and dread consuming Alec, he looked up to Magnus but didn't have to say anything. An urgent fire message was sent to Catarina as Magnus sent out waves of healing magic trying to stop the spread of the venom.</p>
<p>Catarina showed up, moments after she received the fire message, to Alec frozen next to his parabatai, squeezing his hand and Magnus nearing exhaustion. "Catarina quick!" He groaned out "I can't stop the spread, I've never seen anything like this." </p>
<p>"We need to get him to the institute!" Izzy insisted with tears in her eyes. "The silent brothers are on their way."</p>
<p>"He won't make it to the institute if we can't stall the effects of venom. What did this?" Magnus asked visibly straining.</p>
<p>"I don't, I don't know. We were just on a routine patrol and he got hit with something out of nowhere, it happened so fast" Izzy tried to explain.</p>
<p>"Did you see what hit him? Where it went?" Cat asked as she worked with Magnus.</p>
<p>"No, there was nothing. Just us and then Jace was on the ground." Izzy rubbed furiously at her eyes wishing she could give them more information.</p>
<p>All of a sudden Magnus' side of the bond was slammed with guilt, nearly causing him to stumble. "Alexander?"</p>
<p>"I was supposed to be on patrol with Izzy, I traded with Jace last minute to make it home. That's why I was late earlier." Alec stated emotionless.</p>
<p>"Alec that doesn't make it your fault, it could have just as easily been me instead." Izzy said hiccuping.</p>
<p>"No Izzy, it couldn't have. This was meant for me, we need to get out of here now. Magnus take my strength!" Alec released Jace's hand quickly grabbing Magnus', still kneeling by his parabatai's side.</p>
<p>Power like nothing Magnus has ever felt before flowed between the two, he actually had to rein in the surplus or risk it causing more harm to Jace. </p>
<p>Once the black lines started receding an icy blue portal appeared behind them before moving over them and transporting the group to the institute infirmary.</p>
<p>" I think you left out some very crucial information" Catarina hissed nodding her head towards Alec, who's eyes were going back to hazel.</p>
<p>"Lecture me later Catarina, we've got bigger issues at hand." He grunted as they maneuvered Jace on to a bed. Catarina and Magnus were able to remove all traces of the venom from Jace's blood with the aid of Alec's strength before the Silent Brothers took over healing his torn torso.</p>
<p>Once Jace was in safe hands Catarina pulled him aside "What was that Magnus?! Did you just happen to leave out that he's a warlock now? What, did you glamour those runes on him?" She whispered yelled.</p>
<p>"Would you calm down, I don't have answers otherwise we would have attempted to explain it. It's only happened a few times, never to this caliber though. And there's no glamour on him, he's still a Shadowhunter. Even my father confirmed that."</p>
<p>"How could he not be a Warlock? The second he grabbed your hand I felt the shift in power Magnus. It was nearly double your usual strength." </p>
<p>Magnus sighed, "I don't know, I truly don't. His eyes changed for the first time earlier tonight when he felt Jace get hurt, I don't even think he knows that they did. Whatever is going on appears to be fueled by emotions which we practically share at this point." Or at least they had Magnus thought to himself as he realized Alec had completely shut down. There was nothing, Magnus tried reaching out through his end only to be rejected. Even the constant feeling of warmth they always left opened was gone. Magnus looked up confused as Alec approached all soldier like, stiff and emotionless.</p>
<p>Catarina must have noticed the shift "We'll continue this later." She whispered giving her friend a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>"Thank you, they said if not for you two he wouldn't have made it." Alec stated professionally completely detaching himself, he needed to focus now and break down later. He called Izzy over before continuing. "Who knows it was Jace that got hurt and not me?"</p>
<p>Izzy looked puzzled. "I'm not sure, they know it was one of you. The three of us left together earlier so there's no way of anyone else really knowing you guys switched aside from Clary." They all looked over to see the red head clinging to Jace, his expression no longer furrowed in pain. "Why?"</p>
<p>"'You know I wanted to kill your nephilim first, thought it might be fun to make you watch'... That's what he said that day before releasing that death ball at Magnus. I was supposed to be on patrol tonight, whatever attacked him was meant for me.. to hurt Magnus. And we have a traitor amongst us."</p>
<p>"He did say he wasn't the only one with a grudge against Magnus.. but that doesn't make since. Wouldn't whatever attacked us have known it wasn't you?" Izzy asked.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming you were tracked down by scent. Jace has been stealing my jackets whenever we separate lately, I all but handed him the one off my back before grabbing another for myself." Alec informed before adding "It's a comfort thing", when he saw Cats expression.</p>
<p>"So now what?" Magnus asked quietly, hating the vulnerability in his voice.</p>
<p>"We start the rumor that while on patrol the Head of the Institute was attacked and unlikely to recover." Alec paused to raise his hand silencing his sister's objections. "We set up the security cameras in here so no one else sees us and then wait. Who ever is feeding the information of our whereabouts is bound to reach out to their source to update them and we go from there."</p>
<p>The four talked and debated every aspect before setting things in motion. Seeing as Alec was the one they wanted others to believe was attacked they sent Clary out under the guise of getting stuff for Jace and Izzy as they wouldn't leave their brother's side. </p>
<p>Almost everyone just watched her pass through the ops room with concerned faces. On her way back, with her arms stuffed with blankets and a bag of snacks an over eager new transferred stopped her. "Is Alec okay?" Too which Clary just shook her head no, tears easily falling before she took off to the infirmary.</p>
<p>"Follow him on the monitors." Clary said once she walked in, "He looked way too giddy compared to everyone else." She immediately went back to Jace's side gently brushing his hair back.</p>
<p>"Already on it, pretty sure he's our guy." Izzy stated.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey watch. He's headed out." Alec interrupted.</p>
<p>"I'll inform Raphael, he and Simon will follow him." Magnus added.</p>
<p>Things progressed very quickly after that, Raphael and Simon followed him to an abandoned warehouse where a vampire and another warlock were waiting.</p>
<p>"You know for a Shadowhunter, he seems kind of oblivious. I thought they were supposed to be like these super beings." Simon whispered. "I guess that's what happens when you get too cocky, you know?"</p>
<p>"Simon.. For the last time shut up." Raphael grumbled muttering under his breath about how Magnus owes him big for this. </p>
<p>Alec and Magnus showed up shortly after. Magnus was hoping for a conversation, to find out why, to help him better understand but the second they made their presence known there was no time for talking. </p>
<p>It was truly an unfair fight. Raphael didn't even attempt to join in, just watched from the sidelines looking bored. Simon looked concerned and like he wanted to help but Raphael just shook his head telling him not to bother. What they weren't expecting was for Magnus to get hurt, nothing major just a minor graze from a fireball thrown his way but it was enough. Enough to trigger whatever magical energy Alec now seemed to possess, an electric blast shooting from his hands effectively knocking all opponents unconscious. </p>
<p>"Well that's a nifty Shadowhunter trick, how'd he do that?" Simon asked but Raphael just rolled his eyes and left. He'd check in on Magnus another time. Simon looked confused but followed after Raphael anyway.</p>
<p>Magnus and Alec portalled the 3 unconscious men into the institute, keeping them locked up until they could be questioned appropriately. Alec still had his side of the bond shut off and Magnus couldn't help but worry. They both knew Alec would need to live through losing his parabatai at some point but maybe this put things in perspective for him. Magnus couldn't help but worry that Alec no longer wanted this.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go check on Jace and clean up, why don't you head home?" Alec suggested as Magnus looked dead on his feet, he himself probably didn't look much better.</p>
<p>"Sounds good, I need to check in with Raphael as well and thank him." </p>
<p>Alec leaned in to press a kiss to Magnus' forehead, "I'll see you at home." He whispered as he walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus was getting antsy, it's been three hours since he left the Institute and nearly two since Izzy texted him Jace was awake and doing just fine. He was just about to text Izzy again when he felt the familiar warmth blossom through the bond and then slowly but surely a whole symphony of emotions came pouring through as his Shadowhunter walked through the door. </p>
<p>"Magnus?" Alec called, his voice hoarse from restraining the sob bubbling up. Magnus quickly met him in the entrance way and was immediately embraced. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Alec kept whispering on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>"Alexander shhh, it's okay my love." Magnus tried to convince him but he was a bit confused himself.</p>
<p>"If I hadn't shut it down I wouldn't have been able to focus and I needed to focus. I needed to be able think clearly." Alec tried to continue to explain himself.</p>
<p>Magnus somehow managed to lead them both to the bedroom. They briefly separated to get into bed before Alec started clinging to his warlock again. "I'm going to lose him Mags." He whispered and Magnus just held on to him a little bit tighter. "I thought I'd have longer, I thought I'd get a lifetime with him but it's not guaranteed Magnus. I'm going to lose him and it scares me." Alec had lost complete control over his carefully constructed facade, every heart wrenching emotion he tried to surpress earlier came flooding back tenfold. Ugly sobs wracked through him at the knowledge that one day his parabatai would leave him.</p>
<p>Magnus did the only thing he could, he held the man he loved and cried with him. He flooded his side of the bond with feelings of love and understanding. He offered no reassurances and past no judgement knowing this wouldn't be the last time they broke down together over the potential loss of a loved one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>